


Once Upon A Dream

by that_soft_beefy_leaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breif mentions of Gore ch 3, Clown monster, Dreams, Gore, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Monster Boyfriend, Mutual Pining, Not by reader or lover, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sneaking Out, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, clown, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_soft_beefy_leaf/pseuds/that_soft_beefy_leaf
Summary: A collection of really gay dreams I've had lol. Mature rating for hints of sexual content and possible future sexual content.Each chapter focuses on a different dream and different partner. Titles include Names and Brief Summary.I am a Trans Man!!I am also plus sized! All depictions of the Reader/Myself will reflect that.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Lou/Louie

I knew that she wasn't my mother. It was in her eyes, in her smile, in the footsteps that followed me everywhere. It was in the poisonous words I spat at her. Never in my waking life would I dream of yelling to my mother. Of saying anything like the words that came out of my mouth. But I did. And when the door was slammed at my back and I pulled the jacket close over my arms, I knew it was just another dream. Even if the tears felt so real.

I walked down the driveway and into the neighborhood that looked so similar and yet so different from the one I was used to. It was night, yet everything was lit in a hazy colorful glow. Green and red and purple lights hung at the ends of people's driveways,and children of many ages ran and jumped and laughed along the streets. None of them looked quite human enough to be real.

Some of them pointed at me and waved, happy to see I finally escaped the house for another night of fun,but all I did was wave back and keep walking. Their mask covered faces smiled again and returned to their games. I walked down the middle of the street and even if I didn't know who lived in the dark houses, I already had a destination in mind. I felt a pull to one group of houses. My brain couldn't decide if they were regular houses or trailers, but the ground had a soft blue glow, so I knew whoever I found there would be safe.

I walked up under the only lit window. It was covered in a soft green curtain from inside. A name came to mind.

"Lou? Louie?" I knocked softly on the glass until a hand emerged and the window was opened for me. I didn't bother climbing through, just walking through the wall until my body was inside.

He looked familiar, even though I know I've never met him while awake. His eyes were big and sleepy. His hair was short, only an inch or so, and pale blonde. He wore a baggy long sleeved shirt and sleep shorts. He was so skinny and slight I knew in a moment I could easily lift him if I wanted.

I looked around the room. I don't remember seeing a bed, only a pile of beanbags and pillows against one wall. The other walls were covered in shifting drawings and living vines. Lights crisscrossed the ceiling casting the whole room and fan in soft color.

"Did you get kicked out again? I was scared you were one of the midnight kids." Lou shuffled on his feet and pulled the curtains closed again. False memories filled my mind of other times Lou or I got in trouble and showed up at eachothers windows. He always refused to come over at night though. Old superstitions.

"I guess. Didn't feel like much of a fight." I pulled off my jacket and collapsed into the pillow pile, not missing the blush on his cheeks.

"Does it ever? I know you said they're not your real family and only exist to test you or whatever, but the things that say always sound pretty real. I know the way they hurt you is real." He kneels next to my legs. Somehow I'm crying again. I usually am in these dreams.

There's music playing. I can't tell what it is or where it's coming from, but I get the feeling it's nice music.

Lou kneels between my legs and rests his body on my stomach. I realize we've been talking for a while. The pillows feel like they make a nest around my head. His arms are tucked at my sides and I lay mine around his shoulders.

"Hm. Mhhm." Breath leaves him in a light giggle. I lace my fingers through his hair.

"What is it, Silly Lou?" He makes me smile so much and his eyes are so warm.

"Hmmmm." He's smiling so much he can't talk. I pull him gently to me to kiss his nose, but he ducks away at the last moment, laying his face in my chest.

"You're so… soft!" He's muffled in my shirt but I can tell we're both blushing anyway. I scratch my nails down his scalp and gently pull him up to kiss me. It's so sweet.

He's so sweet. He's warm. He's kind. He feels real.

I wake up to my alarm, too hot for the blankets. I'm so thirsty and my hands feel dry. I can still feel his hair in them.


	2. Harrison... Farm Trailer Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha what if we were close childhood friends but I left for school and came back to see you got hot and realized my soft pining?? Haha jk jk....... Unless??

We were little kids. The farm looked like a mix of the old ranch and art camp. His dad worked on the farm and owned a trailer in one corner of the land with a couple others. His dad was an asshole and a drunk. I went to the farm to live with someone the Witch knew. Harrison and I were the only kids. Never Harry, just Harrison. Only his dad called him Harry. 

We would sit on his tiny bed in the trailer or in the barn loft while his dad worked for the Farm Lady all day. We talked and played games. At night we would talk through a magic string cup line the Farm Lady gave me. He would tug on the string from his bed on nights that were especially bad, and I would creep out of the farm house to sit with him just outside.

Our Junior high years passed fast. I could only come to the farm on weekends, or when I skipped classes. Harrison started helping our on the farm. His dad only got worse. 

On good days I would come back, watch him work, and scrub the grease and dirt from his face. On bad days I would be cleaning blood from fresh cuts and bandaging bruises. He tugged on the string less and less as he got more tired from working. His hair grew just long enough to pull the top up in a ponytail when his dad didn't look.

Then I had to leave for a long time. School. Work at the Ivy Tower. Escaping home again. It passed in minutes for me, even though I aged years.

When I came to visit, he looked so much different. His hair, dark like burnt wood, fell far down his back and was tucked into a blank beanie. He wore flannels with the sleeves rolled up to work on the farm. His dad had died from organ failure years ago. The trailer was clean and all his. His work out in the sun burned freckled into his skin, and he had a healthy scruff of beard. His eyes glittered gold in the sun and felt like molasses. He was still my Harrison.

He put on a face in front of his work buddies. Looked me up and down when I saw him from the Farmhouse steps. But his smile said he remembered every time we held hands and laughed together as kids.

That night the string phone bounced in place against my bedroom wall. I was already awake and waiting.

"I really missed you." Was all he said. I was out on the gravel path in an instant.

He had the trailer door propped open for me, and he was leaning against the frame, legs crossed over in torn up jeans and arms crossed in rolled up sleeves. Even his hair was hastily pulled up in a messy bun. He smiled so knowingly, as if he wasn't the one who called me.

The trailer was so much bigger inside. Somehow there was a sunken floor in the middle the size of a whole room. On one side against a wall there was a bed with gray blankets, and a familiar string tucked into the wall. The covers were tugged back.

Harrison pulled me by the hand into this room and onto the bed, until his back was to the wall and I was straddling his lap, my hips held so firmly and safely in his hands. I ran my fingers over his jaw and chin, following the hair that framed his lips. His hands tucked themselves on my thighs just above the hem of my shorts. 

I remember "waking up" the next morning. Golden light shone in through the windows and there was a wonderful warm ache between my legs. Harrison walked down the sunken step from a small kitchen and stood next to the bed, two cups of coffee in hand. He stood there a moment, illuminated by the sun through some curtains. It lit up the purple and red blooms all over his neck, chest, and hips. He wore a pair of baggy sweatpants and his hair hung down in loose curls.

He smiled again. So did I. He knelt down and kissed me. I pulled him until he sat on the mattress, his hands balancing the coffee on his lap while I wound my hands into his hair.

A friend of his walked in, and we pulled away, all three of us suddenly blushing. Harrison said something that made us laugh, and we began talking about the morning.

I could taste the coffee as if I were really awake.


	3. Carver:: Monster Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carver is described as clown like, and takes place in a horror manor full of monsters, beasts, and death.

It was my job to lure them in. They would wake up inside the manor with no memory of their arrival, believing I was one of them. People from all over, all different kinds of lives. Good people, for the most part, but the sinners were always the most important ones.

Abusers, rapists, Pedophiles, Creeps. I was to weed them out and get them alone to be captured and hunted. The rest, if they were lucky, could go free.

It was time for another group. I woke up with them after forcing myself asleep among their unconscious bodies. Seven people, including myself. Already I pinpointed the interesting ones. 

One man began yelling and pounding the walls, a young woman at his side cowering and afraid. When he was destractex she offered me a hand up. Another older woman latched onto the first pair that looked at her, a young couple who held hands tightly. And one man who instantly rounded us together. He was shaken, obviously, but he introduced himself as a folklore and cryptology professor at some small town college. He knew about the Manor, and the Beast who lived inside.

Everyone listened in awe when he talked about the supposed Beast. A monster of endless hunger and madness, taking the form of your greatest lust and worst fear. The Angry man scoffed and made some show of strength.

That's when the first noises echoed over speakers no one noticed earlier. Voices and screams. Whispers and garbled whines and whimpers and groans. The Beast spoke. He challenged us all to run or be killed. Escape or die. We listened.

Hours passed of running. Sometimes we would be split up. Sometimes the Beast would show up himself, twisted in gnarled shape full of bones and blood, far too many teeth and too few breaths. The old woman was the first to go. Her sin showed in a room draped in green velvet with an old film projector ready to roll. It was me, the young woman, and the young couple there.

We watched in horror at old home films of the old woman faking sickness after sickness just for the thrill of sympathy. Eventually that wasn't enough. She began fooling her own children and grandchildren into thinking they were ill. Gradually they really did become sick, all the while she held boxes and bottles of poisons and medicines. Soon she moved on to random strangers.

The films ended eventually. The Professor and the Angry man showed up again. Everyone was in shock. We couldn't find the Old Woman again. We didn't really try for long.

The young couple revealed to us that they ran away from bad home lives and we're homeless for now. They wondered if this was punishment for leaving. We assured them not, it was best they left. I always hated the kind ones who got stuck in the Manor. The Professor offered them a place in his home in return for helping him with his research, and they were more than happy to agree.

I needed a break from all of it. I left the group, saying something about needing fresh air, and slid into one of the secret tunnels I knew laced back and forth through the whole building . I passed little imps and beasts on their way to mess with the group. I passed some reality benders and whispered to them. The wife needed a little extra push. She was truely good, and secretly with a baby on the way, but she would never be safe with the Angry man in her life.

Eventually the tight hallways and dark rooms opened up to a massive well lit cavern that rested just under the Manor. The Beast's nest. Tightropes and ziplines wove back and forth across different Stone and cement levels. Some lines hung clothed and costumes, some platforms looked like movie sets with little monsters running around, preparing the next scare to be moved into place above ground.

I took one of the ziplined down to a fairly open platform. I flew through a curtain of coats and furs to land on the floor.

"Carver? Carver, it's just me! I'm taking a break…. " I called out into the empty air. No matter where he was in the Manor, I knew he would hear me.

There was a magazine rack standing in the room, a rotatable one. There might have also been birthday cards on it, I couldn't really tell.

I flipped through them until I felt hot breath float down my back and a warm clawed hand ease around my neck, coming to rest below my chin. My head was slowly tilted back and back until I could see his face upside down.

Carver. The Beast of the Manor. He took whatever form he wanted, but his favorite was always slightly clown-like. His hair was wild and curled and knotted, dark like burned wood and surrounding his head like a Halo. Black ink lined down from his eyes and past his jaw, seeming to trail down past his collar and down his chest. His eyes were blue and golden, with two pupils per eye seeming to melt and spin together. His cheekboned well defined and regal, much like his nose, and his lips were full and pulled up into a curling black smile.

"Hi. Having fun?" I was leaning up on my tiptoes in order to see him.

He grumbled back, a rumbling deep in his chest I could feel even in the ground under us. He let go of my neck and nuzzled into the space left there, happy to just hold me round my middle and sway side to side.

It had been a few weeks since we were face to face alone. There were a lot more visits to the Manor lately. It sucked.

I turned to look at him. He wore his usual humanoid form clothes. A black and gold collar with a single black key hanging from a loop. People always through the key was to the Manor itself, and stealing the key meant you would control the Manor and all the beasts inside. Only I knew the matching lock was housed deep inside my own chest, protected inside my ribs. He also wore a slim fitted pair of gray overalls and a dirtied baggy shirt that looked like old paper. 

"How is it?" His voice rumbles from deep within and I reach my hands around his hips to feel the cord like extension from the base of his spine connecting him to the Manor.

"I think they're just about done. Once the Husband is out of the way I can start the final run. Should I take them out the sewer or the barred gate?"

"Hm… you're closer to the barred gate. I'll have it up when you get close. Sure you can't stay a bit longer?" His smile curls up more and more over sharp and shining teeth.

"Convince me?" I smile more myself and I can feel the shudder beneath my feet before I find myself sitting on some kind of ledge at his eye level.

It doesnt last long enough though when a scream echoes out above us, and Carver smiles again, his eyes rolling back and around again.

"Curtain calls, darling. He's hunted and it's time the others go free. Sorry."

" Theres always after this, I suppose. See you there?"

I say goodbye and he lifts the platform up and up, through stone foundation and walls and hallways until I find myself within earshot of the remaining group. I can hear the woman crying for her husband, but in her heart I know she's relieved. Next to me an imp materializes, swaying from foot to foot and clutching a sharp iron bar in it's hands. It's mouth is pursed and it's eyes glance between mine and my right thigh.

"... Alright, if you wanna. Go for it lil dude." I don't even feel a thing as he swings down with his little arms, embedding about a foot I metal in my leg. I let blood bubble up around the edges and dab my hands in it for a fun edge. He giggles and claps his hands together. They always find such delight in the fact I can't feel any pain they inflict on me. The illusion masters even enjoy seeing me tear appart the images they make.

I don't remember meeting up with the others but the next thing I dreamt we were running down a long Hall with light at the end. The barred gate.

The couple are up ahead, screaming and hands clasped between them. The professor is after them, then the young woman, and as per the plan, I follow up last. Behind us is Carver, fully monsterous and plastered to every wall, screaming and roaring and clambering after us. He's all meat and ink and fabric. Teeth all over and buldging eyes searching for our shapes. It's horrible. I love it.

On que I fall. Anyone else would leave me behind to be eaten. Usually they do. But the young woman turns, races back to me, and hauls me up by my arm, pulling me to her side. She didn't even hesitate. We keep running. I'm not supposed to make it out.

I try again. I twist the metal still in my leg out of sight just enough to lock up my leg. I start to drag her down with me. The professor hears her tell and turns around as well. He helps by grabbing my other arm and together they practically carry me. I feel Carver react in shock and slow down a single moment. We keep going.

The gate is so close. I'm not supposed to make it out. I'm supposed to fall, to be left behind, to be the final sacrafice. I tell at them to leave me behind. I say I'm slowing them down, that they need to let go. They keep going. The young couple reaches the gate first, and they stop. Miraculously, they stop and wait for us. Screaming to run faster, that they'll fight if we need to. I almost feel like crying.

We reach the gate and they finally set me down, Carver only moments behind. I make a move. I shove them all out. I push them past the gate and jump up, grabbing the bars above me and dragging them down until the spiked poles dig into the ground.

I expect that to be it. They'll leave. They'll run and I can rest for a week or so. 

But they don't. The professor begins trying to pull the gate back up, scared of how heavy it suddenly seems to be. The young woman pulls at my hands, trying to see if I could fit through. The couple find branches on the ground to shove through the bars, screaming for the monster to stay back or be stabbed.

We're both in shock. Carver rumbles to s stop, still rolling in place against the walls, but far enough to be closed in darkness away from the gate.

"You're all trying to save me?" I ask.

"Why not, stupid boy?! Help me lift, for God's sake!" The professor is braced against the ground, the woman is helping him now, near tears herself.

"You can stop, you know? Any time. You don't have to do this, you'll hurt yourselves." I reach over and touch their hands, and it finally reached them how still and quiet both myself and the monster are. They all step back from the gate.

"What?" The young woman, her name is Angela. The couple are Taya and Naomi. The professor is Dr. Carrd. I feel like I need to remember their names now.

"Okay … I expected this to go vary differently… I mean… everyone usually leaves me behind to die, not like I would die anyway, but it's really… it's nice. Thank you."

"What are you talking about, you need to get out of there." Angela whispers and reaches for my hands again, but this time I only hold them gently.

"Angela, you deserve love and care and tenderness. Your husband was a dangerous man and a risk to all of that. He had to go. The old woman was simply a horrible person in general. I think we all knew that."

Taya and Naomi lean in close and Dr. Carrd looks like he's had the biggest epiphany of his career.

"The Manor doesn't choose who it takes…" he says, in awe.

"...But we can choose who leaves, yes." I step back from the gate, twords Carver. They all reach out to me again in a reaction of fear.

"It's okay. I don't think he would choose to hurt me now, after thousands of years of this."

I feel his shape change behind me, pulling deeper and deeper within himself until he's back to humanoid again.

Tbh been a couple of weeks so I dont remember how this one ended lol


End file.
